Morning Glory
by garnetcitrine
Summary: A series of Vampire Academy one-shots centered around Rose and Dimitri. Post Last-Sacrifice. Canon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Richelle Mead. I'm just messing with them. **

**A/N: I know I usually don't do Vampire Academy stories, but I figured "hey, why not?" I happen to love these books and thought you guys would like this. This is my first VA one-shot, so go easy on me. **

**It's set AFTER Last Sacrifice (the last book in the series) so if you haven't read that yet, this might spoil things for you. **

**See you at the bottom. **

_

* * *

_

_Picture—you're the queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see,_

_Under your command._

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling,_

_I'll steady your hand._

_-Fray, Never Say Never_

I was never under any delusion that being a guardian would be _easy._

There was never a point in my pre-guardian life that I deluded myself to believing that it would be all rainbows and butterflies, mythical creatures and lollipops.

No, being Rose Hathaway—daughter of hard-ass Guardian Janine Hathaway—I knew from the very beginning that I would have to fight every day of my life for another.

I'd have to risk my life a hundred times over—and a hundred times again—for the Moroi I ended up guarding.

What I never put into that equation was love.

I never, not even once, thought about what would happen if I fell in love with another guardian.

I never took into account how hard it would be to protect both Dimitri and Lissa at the same time.

Not that I really had to worry about it very often; most of the time Dimitri guarded Christian while I focused on Guarding Lissa—ahem, Queen Vasilisa.

Still, there were times when I worried about the safety of the two most important people in my life—the safety of my best friend and the safety of my one true love.

"Why are you frowning?" His soft, lightly accented and velvety voice brought me back to the present. We were lying on a large bed, buried under pillows and covers with our legs entwined together.

I hadn't even realized I'd begun to frown as I was contemplating things.

I smoothed his soft hair back from his face, stroking his jaw as I did. "Just thinking, I guess."

"Well," He paused, "Stop it. I want you to smile today."

I grinned and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips. "So every other day you want me to frown…?" I asked playfully.

He growled and rolled me over so he was on top of me. I felt every warm line of his body against my own and suddenly found myself incapable of speech. Or breathing for that matter.

"If I had it my way, you'd smile everyday for the rest of your life, Roza."

I giggled and nuzzled my nose into his neck, smelling his unique and wonderful masculine scent. "You're utterly absurd, my love." I said in a—very bad—impression of his Russian accent.

This got me a full-on grin. "You're a terrible impersonator, love."

"Mm, well maybe if you taught me how to swear in Russian—"

He interrupted me in exasperation. "Like you don't swear enough as it is!"

"Yeah, well, if I could swear in Russian, no one would know what I was saying."

"I would."

"So?"

"So? So you don't care if I think you're a swearing sailor?"

"You know, Comrade, I could always just type swear words into Google translate. Problem solved."

"Ahh," He sighed, lacing his fingers through my hair and leaning in close, so close his lips ghosted across mine, making me sigh in content. "But you wouldn't do it, my Roza."

"And why not?" I huffed.

"Because you really, _really_ like bugging me about teaching you. If you didn't have any material to tease me, well, you wouldn't know _what_ to do. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Before I could protest, his lips were hard on mine. _Passionate, hungry_. There was nothing in the world but him. Him, and his lips. And his body.

I never really got used to the feeling of his naked body against my own. It wasn't something that I would take for granted, not ever again. Not after everything that had happened between us.

I registered a groan of arousal—his or mine, I could no longer tell, and then I was consumed by him.

I felt him against me—_there_—and he took my face between his hands.

"I love you." He whispered hoarsely, "I'll always protect you." Dangerous words. He'd said them before, the very first time we'd had sex, words he shouldn't have said. But we never lied to each other. We couldn't walk around pretending that we wouldn't always protect the other.

"I love you too." I arched off the bed as he entered me upon hearing my words. "And I'll always keep you safe." I gasped, and those were the last coherent thoughts either of us had.

He was so passionate; so, _so_ strong. His body moving over mine, his lips on my skin, his hands grasping, grabbing anywhere he could.

My hands rested on his shoulders or his lower back, occasionally digging into the skin. My lips were on his shoulder, and I felt small gasps of pleasure come out of my mouth as he moved with me, inside of me.

"Oh, God." I whimpered, bringing his mouth to my own. He happily obliged, fusing our mouths. It did little to hide the groans and moans we both kept releasing.

"Roza, oh Roza." He groaned against my lips.

And then I was falling, falling into something so complete and so consuming I was breathless. Every part of my body vibrated hard, tingling. I felt it from the tips of my toes all the way to my hairline.

I registered Dimitri above me, thrusting once, twice, then he tensed and stilled on top of me.

I waited for the stars to leave my vision and then I laughed, and I felt it vibrate from my body to his.

"What's funny?" He asked roughly while looking down at me, his accent stronger after what had just happened. He quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

I beamed up at him. "I don't know… I'm just—_happy_, I guess."

He laughed. "That's all I can ask for." He rolled over onto his back and I immediately missed his warmth on me. I snuggled into his side, our limbs tangling, getting as close as possible.

I was drifting away into an early morning slumber when I felt Dimitri reach for something on the bedside table. I rubbed my eyes confused.

"Comrade, what are you—"

"Shh." He said, almost sternly. It reminded me of when we were back and St. Vladimir's. He had that same stern look when he wanted me to listen, when he had some important thing to say.

"I'm only going to buy one of these." He stopped to smirk, and I couldn't see what he was holding because it was behind his back.

"I told you I didn't want any presents…"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What is it, Comrade?"

"As I was saying, I'm only going to buy one of these. I've been—debating when and how to do this but it never seems like the right time and…" He couldn't find the words. It was uncharacteristic of him.

"Spit it out."

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking up at me through his impossibly long lashes.

I brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I've never loved anyone—anything as much as I love you. I promise that I will love you forever. Longer than that. Will you please make me the happiest man in the world?"

I gasped. No, it couldn't be… "Dimitri, I…"

"Roza, will you marry me?"

It was then that he brought the little black velvet box right between us, a beautiful diamond ring nestled into it.

"Oh my god." I whispered, and he chuckled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What do you say?" He whispered, kissing away another stray tear.

"Yes." I whispered, barely audible.

"What?" He looked at me in wonder.

"Yes." I said, louder. I laughed aloud. "Yes! One hundred thousand times yes!"

He beamed, untucking the ring and placing it on my finger. He kissed in reverently, then pulled me into his arms and held me so tightly I thought I'd pop of happiness.

I kissed his cheek, his ear, his forehead, his neck, anything I could reach.

"I love you!" I gasped, unable to articulate how much. "More than anything." I looked down at the ring on my finger, its diamonds sparkling in the morning light shining through the window.

"I love you, too, my Roza." And that was all we said for a very long time after that.

Then a though occurred to me.

"I wish we could be together all the time." I whispered, swatting away the irrational tears that formed in my eyes.

"Oh, Roza." He pulled me into his arms, tight against his bare chest. The falling and rising of his breathing relaxed me slightly. "You know why we can't. But you'll always be mine. We'll always be together, even if we're not really with each other at all. I promise."

"I love you." I whispered, reveling in his warmth. I realized how often I'd been saying that and it made me smile even more. I couldn't be happier.

And I didn't want to think about bad things right now. I didn't want to think about him leaving, didn't want to think about how my life would never really be my own.

_You'll always be living by someone else. _

_Never have your own life. _

I shuddered, kissing Dimitri's neck lightly.

For now, this would have to be enough.

It had to be.

It would be.

_They come first. _

I was starting to think whoever came up with that saying really needed to be punched.

* * *

**A/N Well, there it is. **

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Review if you want.**

**HAVE A HAPPY AND SAFE NEW YEAR! **


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: The amazing and talented Richelle Mead owns Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Janine, Abe, and every other Vampire Academy character and plot. All rights to go her. I'm just adding to her series. :D**

**Well, a lot of you have asked me to continue it, and I've written a second chapter. I think I may just start posting a series of Rose/Dimitri one-shots here, so put it on story alert! **

**See you at the bottom! **

* * *

"Rose."

_Gasp._ Breathe in, out._ Gasp. _

"Rose."

In, Out. _Gasp. _

"Rose!"

My blurry vision focused on Lissa, her unique, shining eyes amused—and just a little worried.

"Rose, I've been calling your name for the last minute and a half."

I nodded, afraid to say anything for fear it would come out jumbled and hysteric.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one freaking out?" she asked, humor lacing her voice.

"Yeah." I managed to choke out. "Yeah, you probably should."

She turned to the full-length mirror in front of her and moved from left to right a little so the white gown she was wearing swooshed slightly around her.

"You look beautiful, Liss." I smiled around my tears.

* * *

"…And I'd like to make a toast." I smiled charmingly and everyone chuckled. "To the newlyweds. Lissa, Christian, I wish you all the love and happiness in the world." I raised my glass in the air, waiting for everyone else to do the same.

"To Vasilisa and Christian." I grinned, clinking my glass of Lissa's.

"To Vasilisa and Christian." They parroted, all clinking their glasses together.

We all drank and I felt a pair of warm, familiar eyes on me as I sat down.

I tried my best to ignore it, to ignore the instant pull I felt toward him the moment I had walked into the room. I knew if I looked now those dark brown eyes would suck me into an irreversible vortex.

Being easier said than done, especially considering he was trying his best to get my attention. I took another playful sip of wine and purposefully avoided his rich, deep, chocolate brown stare.

I could almost see his teasing smile out of my peripheral, but Lissa began speaking in my ear, momentarily distracting me.

"Why is Dimitri staring at you?" Thanks, Liss, for taking my mind off it.

I shrugged indifferently.

"Do I even want to know?" She giggled.

"I don't think you do." I whispered back before Christian caught her attention once more.

* * *

I was exhausted by the time they cut the cake. I was relieved when the announced the first dance for Lissa and Christian as a married couple, simply because I could relax my maid-of-honor duties for a few minutes.

It wasn't easy playing charming and inviting best friend whilst keeping away from my one true love.

I found conversation coming easily, trying to keep everyone at ease.

This _was _a wedding after all. A_ royal_ wedding, no less.

I was in the middle of a long discussion on the security around the queen's chamber with a few other guardians I'd been working with when I felt a light touch on my shoulder.

I turned around just as a moroi girl with short blond hair thrust a note into my hand, walking away without another word.

I excused myself from the guardians without another word, mumbling something about the ladies room while I walked away, the note seeming to burn a hole right into my hand.

Unable to handle it anymore, I unfolded the note as I walked, careful not to run into any guests whilst maneuvering my way around tables and chairs.

_Roza, _bстретиться со мной на танцполе.

It was just like Dimitri to say something in _Russian-_he was still adamant about not teaching me swear words, although I'd learned a few key words along the way.

For example, I knew he'd said something about dance, maybe?

Or maybe meeting him somewhere.

I groaned loudly. "Damn you, Belikov." I found myself muttering.

"Daughter."

I screamed and jumped about four feet in the air. I turned to face the intruder.

"Christ, Abe!" I clutched at my chest as though to settle my heartbeat. "You scared the shit outta me."

He laughed good-naturedly. "I wasn't exactly quiet walking over here, Rose. Maybe your young man should have taught you to be a little better of a guardian." He winked.

I would have punched him if he hadn't been kidding. That, and my mom would probably have yelled at me. God, I sounded like a teenager.

"Screw you. My young man taught me just fine."

Abe gave me a look saying he caught a double meaning in my words. I blushed and looked down at the note in my hands.

"Old Man!" I exclaimed, an idea forming. "You can read Russian, right?"

He eyed me speculatively. "Why do you ask?"

I smiled slyly. "I need you to translate something for me."

* * *

Minutes later I was making my way back to the reception, my head held high and my shoulders back. My dress flowed around me, falling like silk yet clinging in all the right places.

A song was blaring through the bleachers, something about partying in the USA and I had a feeling Christian had gotten to the D.J.

I seemed to sense he was there before I could actually see him; it was a little gift we'd always had with each other.

The tension—both sexual and non-sexual—picked up exponentially as I got closer to him, his dark brown eyes seeming to sparkle with the twinkle lights.

His smile lit up the entire room, and I swore for a moment it was only he and I in the entire room—in the entire court, even.

His hand slowly reached toward me, and again, it was only the two of us on the dance floor,

I threaded our fingers together slowly, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Любовь" he whispered, pulling me to him. I smiled. If there was one word in Russian I absolutely loved hearing him say, it was_ love_.

"Я скучал по тебе" _I missed you. _I whispered back.

His eyes widened slowly and a small smile graced his lips. "Who's your translator, Rosa?" He chuckled, beginning to move to the new song. I recognized "_You Save Me_" and I smiled softly, closing my eyes.

"A good daughter would never tell." I opened my eyes to wink at him.

"Abe. Damnit. What else did he teach you?" He gently dipped me, bringing me back up and holding me close.

"Oh, ya know, the basics." I stifled a giggle.

He groaned. "He taught you a swear word, didn't he?"

I could barely control my laughter. "I like your жопа, baby." I accentuated my words by reaching my hands down and grabbing onto his firm backside.

He growled, pulling me from the dance floor. He led me away from the reception, the music and chatter slowly fading to a low murmur the further away we got.

The walk to our suite was basically deserted. Everyone was at Queen Vasilisa's wedding. I smiled softly at the fact that we were completely alone.

"I meant that earlier." I said randomly.

"Huh?" He asked, throwing his arm around my shoulder lazily and I tucked myself under his arm.

"That I missed you. I meant it."

"Oh, Roza. I missed you too."

"We shouldn't go that long without seeing each other again." I noted somewhat dryly as we entered our building.

"No, we shouldn't. And we won't. You and Lissa are almost done with college—pretty soon we'll see each other every single day."

By this time we'd reached our door and he unlocked it, putting the key back into his jacket pocket. It was dark in the room, and I felt around blindly.

"But it'll never be about us, though, will it?" I asked solemnly, hanging my overcoat on the nearest chair when I found it. He flicked the lights on.

What I saw then left me breathless.

A million rose petals, scattered on the floor, chairs, tables, bed… any and every surface was scattered with them.

I stood with my mouth hanging open, gaping somewhat fish-like at the red-scattered suite.

He came up behind me and put his arms around me from behind, his breath hot on my ear.

"Welcome home, Roza. A place that will _always_ be about us."

I was speechless.

"Roza…?"

"Dimitri." I barely managed to choke out, turning and grasping onto his hand for dear life. "There's something I need to tell you."

His worried eyes met mine, soft and gentle, loving and caring.

"What is it, love?"

I took his face between my hands and kissed him with everything I had, putting all my love and passion for him into this one kiss.

I leaned back, still holding onto him.

"я тебя люблю, Comrade."

He smiled softly.

"I love you too, my Roza."

I found his jacket and slowly slipped it off his shoulders, and his arms fell to the sides so he could help me.

Then his dress shirt came off, then his belt.

Soon my dress was pooled around my feet, my skin scorching from where he'd followed it down to my waist.

I grabbed at his zipper feverishly, more than ready for this.

It'd been far too long.

His hands grasped the tops of my arms, my stomach, my waist. Soon he picked me up by the back of my thighs, carrying me to the large bed.

It wasn't long before my bra was discarded along with his boxers, and shortly thereafter, my underwear—if you could call it that.

"Oh, Roza." He moaned, leaning down to take a nipple into his hot mouth.

He sucked reverently, as if I were the only woman left in the world—his only salvation.

I writhed against him, my fingers finding the tie he was currently using to tie back his hair, pulling it out and putting it on the bedside table.

I ran my hands through the silky locks, sighing dreamily as he placed sloppy, lazy kisses down my stomach.

"You cut your hair." I said, somewhat breathily.

He smiled as he circled my bellybutton with his tongue.

"It can barely be tied back, now. Next time I think I'm having them chop it off."

"What?" I gasped. "Why?" He stopped his ministrations, looking up at me with those deep, dark eyes.

"Because." He smiled, nuzzling his nose against my stomach. "I can't very well get married without having a proper haircut."

I pouted. "I like your long hair."

He smiled widely, his teeth gleaming in the golden light. "I know you do, Roza. But you'll like it even more, I promise."

I nodded slowly, still not sure, but the haze of lust surrounding my brain making it hard to think of anything but his lips—right _there._

"Oh God." I moaned, letting him take me to one of the few places only _he _could travel to.

"Wow." I said breathlessly as he came up to kiss me.

He laughed aloud, "Wow? That's all you can come up with?"

"Hey," I giggled, kissing his nose. "You're lucky I can even formulate a whole thought right now. You Russians really know how to lay it down."

At this we both cracked up.

"Oh how easily you can ruin a moment, Roza."

"You love me for it."

"That I do."

With that we connected our lips again, and all humor vanished from our minds.

It was only he and I and the heat between our bodies.

"Вы для меня все." He gasped hoarsely against my mouth, bringing our lower bodies into alignment.

"What does that mean?" I panted into his open mouth. He was so close. So,_ so_ close. Too long. It couldn't be that long again.

"You're everything to me, Roza. Forever and always."

"Oh God, Dimitiri, please."

At that moment something inside him snapped, he'd once told me he couldn't stand hearing me beg for anything—because at that point we weren't two separate bodies anymore. We were one.

"да, oh да." He groaned loudly, and I felt it vibrate through his chest.

"Finally."

We didn't really say a lot more to each other after that point.

Our moans and gasps of pleasure seemed to create a perfect melody in the room, better than any song ever made.

I felt every inch of him—hard and thick—as he pulsed deep within me.

He thrust slowly at first, driving me insane, although I enjoyed the closeness. We never broke eye contact, almost as though we were afraid the other would slip away into the night.

_It had been too long. _

I didn't think I could forget how good it felt to have him inside me, to have him moving over me, all around me. I was wrong.

_It had been too long. _

His body, tall and lean and so, _so_ powerful seemed to be the missing puzzle piece—the _key_ to mine.

"Roza." He moaned, his Russian accent lacing his words. Sex always seemed to do that to him, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me want him that much more.

"Dimitri," I gasped, wrapping my tongue around his. "Don't stop. Please, don't ever stop."

He began to grunt as he moved within me, every thrust bringing me closer to the headboard. It wasn't long before I had my hands above my head to stop me, using it as leverage to push back against him.

"Oh, God. Oh, baby." His words were an incoherent rumble, his accent making them almost indiscernible.

He dropped down off his elbows so that we were chest to chest—heat to heat—and thrust his hips sharply up against mine.

Our cries of anguished pleasure filled the room at a fevered pitch, and I lost track of whose moans and grunts and cries of ecstasy were whose.

We held onto each other for dear life, riding out our orgasms together, grasping and pulling on each other's bodies.

There was nobody in the entire world but us. Just us and our throbbing bodies, completely sated and content.

He pulled out slowly, almost reluctantly, and pulled me so that I was lying directly on top of his chest, right over his heart.

"Roza." He sighed happily as he ran his fingers through my dark brown locks, following it all the way down my back.

"Дмитрий" I giggled softly as I said his name in Russian, brushing his hair back from his face and kissing him gently on the lips.

"This could be beneficial, you know." He chuckled, tracing my hipbone.

"Me knowing Russian? I know, I've been trying to tell you that from the beginning."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"The question is, comrade, _how _are you going to do me?"

His throaty chuckle rumbled through his chest and vibrated against my cheek.

"Every way, Roza. I'm going to _do_ you in every single way."

Sounded good to me.

It wouldn't be that long again.

"Я люблю тебя" I whispered again, my voice soft against his ear.

"я тебя люблю больше, Roza Belikov."

...

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, how'd ya like it?**

**I hope it lived up to all of your expectations. I love writing these two. They're so much fun!**

**Review if you want to, but make sure you put it on story alert b/c like I said, I'll most likely continue to post random one-shots. **

**'Cause that's just how I roll. :D**

**Until Next Time... **


	3. Валентин

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA and its wonderful characters. I just play with them. **

**In case you were wondering, the title is "Valentine's" in Russian. **

**The song Rose is singing at the very beginning is "That's What You Get" by Paramore. Good song. :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"_THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN!_

_WOAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I DROWNED OUT ALL MY SENSE AWAY. THE SOUND OF IT'S BEATING!" _

"Roza?"

"_NOW THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN!" _

Dimitri laughed as I shook the hair brush in front of his face, belting out the lyrics into it like it was a microphone.

He grabbed me around the waist as I yelled, and I noticed that he was still wet from the shower. His hair was dripping down around his face, appearing much darker when it was wet.

He was breathtaking. And he was only wearing a towel.

It was my lucky day.

He reached around me to turn the radio off, and I pouted playfully at him.

"That's my jam."

He chuckled. "I know it is."

He kissed my nose softly, whispering, "Счастливый День святого Валентина"

I frowned. The last word sounded like "valentine" but other than that I was confused.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Happy Valentine's Day." He said, picking me up and setting me on the edge of the sink so that we were at eye level and we didn't have to reach.

He kissed just under my ear and I giggled softly, running my fingers through his wet hair.

"моя жена." He said against my skin and my breath caught in my throat. _My wife._

I smiled before answering in a strong, sure voice, though I wasn't quite sure if I was saying it right.

"мой муж." _My husband. _

He groaned loudly, an animalistic sound in the otherwise quiet bathroom.

"Careful, Roza." He murmured, his lips leaving a wet trail across my cheek. "My self-control is already battered as it is."

"Do you like it when I call you that?" I whispered, my hands running down his back and I pulled myself closer to him, so that I was practically straddling him standing between my legs.

He grabbed my face between his hands as his bedroom eyes smoldered into my own. "You have no idea."

He brought our lips together passionately for an intense make-out session that ended with us grasping onto each other as best we could, gasping hard into each others' mouth.

"Fuck it." He murmured, and he had no idea what it did to me when he swore. "I don't give a shit if we're late for work."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, he had picked me up and I was straddling his hips as he took me to our bedroom. The towel he'd had tied around his waist was long gone by now, leaving me in just my underwear.

He collapsed on top of me when we hit the bed, and we both laughed in between hard kisses and moans.

"How do you say it again?" I whispered as he laid languid kisses on my neck, his breath hot against my skin.

"Say what?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

He sighed, giving me kisses up along my jaw and chin. "С Днем Святого Валентина."

I giggled. "Slowly, please."

"Roza." He groaned, "later." As if to emphasize his point, he aligned our hips and started thrusting against my underwear-clad sex, but the material did little to stop the sensations.

I was convinced.

He ripped my underwear down my legs like a man possessed, his eyes wild and hungry on my own.

"Damn it, Roza. How do you do this to me?" He groaned, pressing our hips together in just the right way.

I moaned loudly, wanting more.

"How do you make me feel like I'm completely out of control? Like a _madman_?"

His movements became more forceful and if he didn't stop I knew I was going to come without ever having had him inside me.

_Unacceptable. _

"Dimitri!" I yelled forcefully, bringing his eyes back to my own. "I want you inside me!"

Whatever "self control" he'd been holding onto slipped because a wicked smile came across his face, so beautiful I thought I'd cry.

He grabbed hold of my right hand and kissed the ring he'd put there.

"Я люблю тебя." _I love you, _he said, looking directly into my eyes.

I smiled, just like I did every time he said this.

"Я тоже тебя люблю." _I love you too. _And I meant it with all my heart.

And with that he lined up our bodies, sliding into me with well-practiced ease.

It didn't take long for our awkward rhythm to find a steady pace, our bodies moving together perfectly.

"Roza, my beautiful Roza." He moaned out as I arched my back up off the bed, bringing him deeper into my body.

I could feel the sweat running down my back, our slick skin sliding against each other. It was so erotic I could barely stand it.

The pressure between my legs slowly began to build, and I felt that wonderful twisting in my stomach becoming stronger and stronger.

With one last hard thrust, we were both gone.

I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure, connecting our lips with a fervor. I wasn't stupid enough to mistake the salty tears I could taste as just my own.

He rolled off me, only to have to me suction cup myself to his side. I laid my head on his bare chest, seeing the digital clock on the nightstand out of the corner of me eye.

"Shit." I murmured. "We did it again."

He laughed. "I'm surprised they haven't fired us yet."

"They know better."

At this we both chuckled. We laid in silence for a few more moments, just enjoying the closeness. I ran my fingers lightly over his toned chest and down his stomach, drawing abstract figures.

"I don't want to go to work." I hadn't even really meant for that to slip out, but I realized the words were true as I said them.

I felt his arms tighten around me. "Neither do I."

I smiled at his admission.

"Big bad Dimitri Belikov actually doesn't want to go to work?" I looked around comically, as much as I could being so tangled in his embrace. "Is the world ending?"

He laughed, but then his face was serious—but I could still see the hint of a smile. He never really did put his guardian mask completely on when he was with me. I don't even think he really noticed he didn't do it, but I surely did.

"How mad would they be if we called in sick?"

"Both of us?"

"Why not?" He ran a finger through my hair, his accent making me wet again.

I thought for a moment. "Let's do it."

* * *

Dinner was lovely. It wasn't everyday that Dimitri and I were able to go out, just hold each other and have fun like a real couple.

We walked into our suite in a state of bliss, just happy to have each other.

"How do you say it?" I asked as we sat on the couch, watching some cheesy movie about lost love.

He lifted his head from my lap. "Say what, love?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

This brought one of those brilliant smiles to his face. "I knew you wouldn't let that go."

"Do I ever?"

He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it between words.

"_Счастливы__."_

"Счастливы_." _I repeated.

"_Валентина__."_

"Валентина." I giggled.

"_День__." _He said with finality.

"День." I parroted.

He smiled. "There you go, Roza."

"С Днем Святого Валентина, Dimitri."

He laughed.

"С Днем Святого Валентина, my Roza."

* * *

**A/N Am I the only one that absolutely loves these two? **

**I'm pretty sure I got everything that was said in Russian translated into English, but if I didn't, feel free to ask me what it says in your reviews. **

**Oh yeah, Happy Valentine's Day! May you all have your own sexy Russians. (I know I don't. :( ) haha**

**Review! **


	4. Visiting Russia

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and ALL its characters. I'm simply playing around. **

**Hey guys! It's been far too long. **

**I just thought I'd post this chapter. I know Richelle is planning on writing a short story about Rose and Dimitri visiting Russia, but that isn't supposed to come out until like 2012! I couldn't wait that long so I wrote my own interpretation. **

**Hope you like. **

* * *

"Stop fidgeting."

"What? You're fidgeting too!"

"Not as much as you."

"Rose," His voice warned.

"Dimitri," I warned right back.

"I'm not fidgeting, anyway," he murmured, but as he said it he shifted in his seat.

I grinned. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were horny and trying to talk me into joining the mile high club."

Dimitri turned to me, a wicked smile on his lips. "Roza, we've already joined the mile high club. Or have you forgotten that infamous flight from Lehigh?"

I shivered from pleasure, remembering. "Now THAT was how airplane sex is done."

He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. "You never fail to amaze me, Roza. In every single way."

His words made me melt. I was about to say something equally as gooey and romantic when I caught sight of the flight attendant with a cart full of food.

I was momentarily distracted and bought a pack of peanuts, digging into them ferociously, as though they'd done something against me personally.

Dimitri just watched me in amusement, his lips quirked up.

"You know, Roza, those peanuts are already dead."

I was about to come back at him with an equally sassy remark but the pilot's voice coming over the loudspeakers interrupted me.

It came once in Russian, and after it was over Dimitri immediately relaxed back, and I was a little envious that he'd understood every word of whatever the pilot was saying.

He wouldn't teach me any Russian other than essential words and phrases.

Although I doubt the term "Come here and make love to me, darling" was 'essential.'

_Flight AY006 to Moscow…_

I was already ignoring the American translation of this announcement, sitting back and putting my seatbelt on like Dimitri had.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait until the flight back to rejoin the club, Comrade," I muttered.

He let out a throaty chuckle. "Oh, Roza," he laughed. "I'm holding you to that."

The airport at Moscow was packed, unsurprisingly. Being one of the most recognized cities in Russia, it was big for tourist attractions.

It wasn't our destination, however.

A pit stop, yes. But our destination was a little further, and was going to involve a shit load of driving. Probably all on Dimitri's part, since he still apparently had qualms about me being behind the wheel.

Whatever.

I held onto Dimitri's hand the whole way through the airport, and there were a few times where we were bumped so hard we almost lost each other.

His grip was tight though, refusing to let go.

Eventually we made it out the doors in one piece, and immediately we searched for the rental cars, our arms full of luggage. Well, Dimitri's arms. He wouldn't let me carry anything but the bag I'd carried on the plane and his duffel.

Did I mention he was amazing?

Because if I didn't, he is. And I love him. Too damn much, if you ask me.

"Roza," His voice brought me out of my musings and I smiled at the car he was standing in front of.

"Seriously, baby? A _Honda_?" He just shrugged and I laughed.

We loaded our luggage into the back and, as per usual, he took the wheel.

We drove to our hotel in the middle of Moscow, both of us exhausted from the flight.

We checked in quickly, but not before the woman at the front desk could fuck my fiancé with her eyes. Not that I blamed her, but that shit was mine.

What was worse is that she didn't speak English, so the majority of the conversation I couldn't understand. I caught key words like "room" and "key" but other than that I was basically deaf to whatever was being said.

I pouted as we stood in the elevator, waiting for our floor.

Dimitri, being the observant one, noticed.

"What's that look?"

"What look?" I asked innocently, if not a little gruffly.

"That look. The look that you always gave me when I was around Tasha. What's wrong?"

I looked at him, amazed.

"I didn't know I had a look when you were with Tasha."

He nodded.

"You're one mysterious man, Belikov," I shook my head. "And totally hot as well. I guess I'm just not used to having to walk around with you out in public…with people. And girls. They notice you."

He looked confused by my ramblings. "Who noticed me?"

"That girl at the front desk," I looked at him incredulously. "She was totally screwing you with her eyes."

Dimitri seemed to get really quiet for a few moments, calculating. And then he was bent over at the waist, not an easy feat with those heavy bags, laughing hysterically.

"You can't be serious, my Roza."

I pouted. "It's not funny."

He suddenly got serious, but I could see the humor in his eyes. "Of course not, love. I just think it's very funny when you get jealous, is all."

"Funny?"

"Yeah. I mean, you have absolutely no reason whatsoever to get jealous over me talking to any other woman. I can't even notice other women, Rose. You own me. Body and soul."

I smiled at him from under my lashes. "Really?"

He chuckled and pulled me into his side. "Of course, you silly girl. You always have."

I leaned up on my tip toes and he leaned down so our lips would meet in the middle. I giggled and pulled back when I heard the bell for the elevator.

"C'mon, Comrade, I've gotta get some sleep."

"Oh, God, Dimitri." I moaned.

Are you surprised? Of course we didn't go straight to sleep. My nails ran down his naked back as he picked me up out of his lap and set me back down again, filling me in the most beautiful ways possible.

"Rozaa," He groaned, his arm muscles tensed and rippled with our movements.

"I'm coming." I whispered after a few more moments of our frantic movements.

He nodded in acknowledgement, capturing my lips with his own as he sped up his movements, bringing me down harder on him.

"Oh, Roza, I love you," he groaned into my neck, and those three words made me explode like fireworks.

I latched onto his earlobe with my teeth and tugged, sending him over the edge as well. The growl that escaped his throat was so sexy that I could have come again, I bet.

We fell asleep almost immediately afterward, wrapped around each other as best we could.

I drifted off with a smile on my face.

"Quit fidgeting." He mocked me in a voice that sounded nothing like my own.

"I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous? You've met them before," he winced as he said this.

"So? This is the first time I'm seeing them again. WITH you this time. It's different. And anyway, I've told you about how I left things with Victoria. I hope she doesn't try to fight me in front of your mother."

He chuckled and I huffed.

We drove for a few moments in relative silence until the house came into view. It was just as I remembered it.

We hadn't even made it out of the car yet and I saw Paul come flying at me, jumping into my arms with a squeal that I was pretty sure only dogs could hear.

"ROSE!" he yelled, his arms and legs wrapping around me in a vice-like grip. I looked over to where Dimitri stood with a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"A little help?" I wheezed, as I felt my windpipe contracting.

At just that moment little Paul jumped down, turning to stare at Dimitri. He'd made his way over to our side of the car, looking down at Paul with something akin to wonder.

"Paul?" he asked, unsure.

Well, if there was one thing you could say about Paul, he was never unsure about anything. It didn't take long before he'd crossed the few feet between them and torpedoed himself into Dimitri's arms.

"Uncle Dimka!" Paul squealed again, and this time I laughed.

Dimitri hugged him back tightly, murmuring lowly in Russian.

It wasn't long before the commotion outside alerted the others to our arrival. We'd called a few weeks back, telling everyone of our visit. Olena was absolutely bubbling with excitement over the phone, so I couldn't imagine what she'd do seeing Dimitri for the first time in years.

It wasn't long before the joy-filled cries of the Belikov women filled the air, all of them wrapping Dimitri in hugs so tight I'd feared they'd break him.

And that's saying something.

They immediately hopped from him to me, and I embraced each of them tightly, murmuring how good it was to see them all.

Victoria had no qualms about hugging the shit out of her brother, but when she got to me she hesitated.

I, for one, refused to let this happen. I knew I had to be the one to take initiative. I pulled her into a fierce hug, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

To my complete surprise she hugged me back just as tightly, whispering how thankful she was that I'd saved her brother. I'd nodded, too overcome with emotion to answer, and just hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry." I whispered finally. "And I've missed you."

"Please, Roza, I'm the one who's sorry. I should've listened…"

I shook my head and took her by the shoulders. "It's over with now. Let's just enjoy this, shall we?"

She nodded and slung her arm around my shoulders as Olena took Dimitri into her arms again. Her voice was full of relief and her eyes were full of tears.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me, son? Don't you ever scare me like that again," She warned, but her voice was filled with joy.

"Sorry, mama," Dimitri ducked his head, still a foot or so taller than his mother. He had the decency to look a little ashamed, but the joy and tears in his eyes were unmistakable.

He looked over to me and smiled so big I thought for sure his cheeks would tear. He pulled me out of Victoria's embrace and tucked me into his own.

"Mama, everyone… This is my Roza." He grinned down at me and I grinned up at him as everyone else humored him and said "hello" to me.

When everyone was finished with their "hellos" Olena insisted that we come inside, and that she'd cooked dinner.

She didn't have to tell me twice.

Dinner was a lively affair, to say the least. Everyone was in high spirits. Even Yeva was laughing and smiling along with everyone else.

It felt so right to be here, and I could tell Dimitri felt the same way.

He was home. And wherever he was, that was my home.

"So, Dimitri," Victoria's voice raised above everyone else's quieting them down. She sat on my other side looking rather content. This was the first time I'd heard her speak all night. "When are you going to make Rose a Belikov?"

Olena began scolding her daughter for being so nosy but Dimitri stopped her.

"Actually, I've asked Rose to marry me already," he grinned down at me and kissed my forehead. "And she's said yes."

Cheers erupted throughout the room and I giggled, burying my face in Dimitri's chest.

After that the conversation was decidedly upbeat and giggly.

At one point the story of his transformation was shared, from both Dimitri's and my side. His family sat with wide eyes, all listening with rapture. All except Yeva, who was knitting some sort of sweater with a knowing look on her face.

I grinned at her, knowing that there was camaraderie between the two of us now, even though she was still kinda crazy.

It was late by the time we were shown up to Dimitri's old room, and Olena gave the two of us a knowing look as she shut the door and wished us a goodnight.

Dimitri automatically wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and bringing me to his eye level. He held me tightly.

"Thank you so much, my Roza, for bringing me back. For bringing me here,"

I giggled and nuzzled my nose with his. "No problem, comrade. Just don't make me ever have to do it again," I warned.

"Never ever," he promised.

I buried myself deeper in his embrace.

"You don't think…" he began, and I knew that tone in his voice.

"I'm not having sex in your mother's house, Dimitri."

He made a sad sound in the back of his throat. "Worth a shot."

I smiled and kissed his nose. "I love you Dimitri Belikov."

"I love you too Rosemarie Hathaway—soon to be Belikov."

"Mmm." I just reveled in his embrace for a few moments.

"Roza?"

"Yes, lovey?"

"What do you think about getting married in Russia?"

I pulled back to look at his face excitedly and took his hands in mine.

"That, my love, is the best idea I think I've ever heard."

Then I crashed his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, I REALLY missed these two. **

**For more information on the OFFICIAL short story by Richelle, here's the link to the post on her blog. (Take out the () )**

**http(colon)/blue-succubus(dot)livejournal(dot)com/270410(dot)html **

**Not that I even need to remind you guys, but REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Your comments really do help me write faster and more often! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
